A sweet suprise for her lover
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Maureen does something nice for Joanne when she comes home late from work.


_Beep!_ Came the sound of the answering machine followed by Joanne's voice.

"Hey honeybear, I'm going to be a little late today. I just got a little behind. I'll be home about seven, possibly eight. I love you so much and will miss you." She said sounding exhausted as she hung up the phone.

Maureen had just stepped out of the shower hearing the voicemail. She could only sigh hearing the tiredness in her lover's voice. As she got dressed, she got a sudden idea to do something special for Joanne.

She had taken notice that the lawyer had been doing better to at not working so late but when she did, she noticed it made her tired. Once she was completely ready, dressed in jeans and a tank top, her hair and make up all done and boots on, she grabbed money and left the apartment only to head down to the store.

Getting what she needed, she paid and went back to the apartment only to get to work on setting up her surprise. She began to lay out candles along the hallway and around their bedroom then laying out rose petals all over the bed and scattering some from the door and down the hall.

_I really hope she likes this._ She thought, finishing up and heading into the kitchen to dip some strawberries in chocolate, leaving some plain. She put them in the fridge along with the wine then bounced into the bedroom to find what she was going to wear, really excited for the evening.

She layed out some lingerie then got out Joanne's along with a robe. She walked into the living room and set them to where Joanne would see leaving a note, **Change into then meet me in the bedroom. –Always yours, M.** She kissed the note then dimmed the lights, making sure everything was set up.

At about a quarter till seven, she got a call from her lover saying she was going to be working till eight. A smile crossed her lips when she realized she had enough time to get ready. She got changed before grabbing the strawberries, lotion and wine and two glasses. She headed into the bedroom and set everything out perfectly, waiting for the mocha beauty.

At seven-thirty, she lit the candles then waited for Joanne, lounging perfectly on the bed. She grew slightly bored and was tempted to watch television but that would ruin everything.

Meanwhile, at the office, Joanne was just now gathering her things and leaving the law firm, having no idea what her lover was up too. She took a taxi and arrived at the apartment straight up at eight. Paying the driver and getting out, she headed upstairs, taking note that no lights were on in the apartment, which was strange.

Joanne opened the door and was surprised at what she saw. Finding the note, she smirked, glancing towards the bedroom. I What is that diva up to? /I She asked, herself, setting her things down before changing in the clothing that had been layed out for her before heading down the hall, smiling at the rose petals and candles.

"Maureen." She said, softly, coming to stand in the doorway, seeing her lover lying on the bed looking like a goddess.

"Hello lover." The diva stated, looking up, motioning Joanne to come lay beside her.

The lawyer looked slightly hesitant seeing as how everything turned to sex with Maureen, "What is all this?" She asked, curiously, stepping towards the bed, taking a seat.

"Just a small surprise to help you relax." She replied, picking up one of the chocolate strawberries, holding it up to Joanne's lips, "I know you like them." She said, quietly, feeding it to her.

"Mmm." She sounded eating the strawberry, "I do and this is wonderful." She said, leaning to kiss Maureen on the lips, which happily accepted it before fixing the wine.

"Here, drink this then remove the robe, roll over and lay on your back." The diva instructed sipping her wine and eating a strawberry, messing with Joanne's hair, "So, how was your day?" She asked the mocha beauty with a curious expression.

The lawyer would be lieing if she said she wasn't surprised by Maureen's sudden actions but she was. She couldn't help smile either. "It was just busy and very stressful. I somehow got behind and I don't know how but all is better." She replied, placing a kiss on Maureen's lips before sipping the wine.

Setting the glass down, she removed the robe and turned to lay on her stomach, her head on the pillow. The drama queen smiled, setting her glass down and removing her robe as well.

She grabbed some lotion and moved to straddle the lawyer, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, "I love you so much." She whispered, pulling back and squeezing some lotion on her hand before rubbing the mocha skin on her lover's back.

Joanne relaxed underneath her girlfriend's touch, a whimper escaping her lips. "I love you too." She said, quietly, her eyes closing, feeling the diva work out the knots in her back and shoulders.

A smile crossed Maureen's lips seeing her lover falling asleep. She gently moved off of her and went to put the wine and strawberries away before blowing out the candles, not wanting to burn the apartment down. Walking back into the bedroom, she crawled back up next to Joanne, making sure both of them were covered up before she watched her mocha beauty lawyer sleep.

Feeling proud of herself for doing something special for Joanne, she fell asleep, content to be beside her lover.


End file.
